The transportation of goods can be accomplished through many methods and through different modes, and often at some stage, a tractor truck pulling a chassis maybe involved. Accurate positioning of semi-trailer trucks is useful to achieve various intermodal transportation activities such as the loading/unloading process for cargo containers. A common approach for positioning a semi-trailer truck, however, is to simply rely on the skill level of a human driver. Human drivers may attempt to align semi-trailer trucks using mirrors, parking space lines, and/or general driving ability. Pin-point positioning of a semi-trailer truck requires a high degree of skill level. Further, relying solely on a human driver for positioning a semi-trailer truck, particularly in a precise location, may be time consuming.
One approach to assist with the placement of a semi-trailer truck utilizes stationary tire guides. Stationary tire guides can aid in directing a driver. Further, tire guides may aid in roughly aligning the tires of a semi-trailer truck. However, many tire guides are merely bummers or ridges that roughly define a parking spot. Sometimes visual aids or other tools may be used to position a semi-trailer truck, either alone or in combination with tire guides. Tire guides and other aids may encounter difficulties accounting for the different standard axle widths common on semi-trailer trucks, for instance 96 inch and 102 inch axle widths. The variations in axle width may introduce further positioning difficulties using conventional stationary guides.